Spell Counter Deck
A deck based on Spell Counters generally focuses on using the numerous destruction and burn effects of monsters that require spell counters. This deck uses a variety of different cards to rapidly gain Spell Counters. The main method of gaining spell counters is through the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion which gains a counter each time a spell card is activated and it also allows you to once per turn use its stored counters to activate another card's effect. Other methods to gain counters usually involve monsters that gain spell counters whenever a spell card is played, such as Magical Exemplar, or that gain them when summoned, like Breaker the Magical Warrior. Some card effects, like Pitch-Black Power Stone and Crusader of Endymion allow Spell Counters to be placed on other cards. Spell Counters have a variety of uses depending on the card. Some of these effects are increasing the attack of a monster, destroying cards on the field, or drawing more cards. The head cards for a Spell Counter deck are its Synchro Monsters, Explosive Magician, Arcanite Magician, and Tempest Magician. Uses & Tips This type of deck can be used for a variety of purposes. If you have enough spell counters on the field, Defender, the Magical Knight can be used for stalling, as it allows you to save some of your spellcasters. A spell counter deck can also be used as a Burn Deck, with the effects of Rapid-Fire Magician, Tempest Magician, and Dark Eradicator Warlock. Normally, these type of decks are used for control of the field until higher level monsters can be played. Since most of the cards used for this deck are spell cards, Spell Absorption is also a good card to have, allowing you to gain 500 Life Points every time a Spell Card is played. In the Traditional Format, you can use Gearfried the Iron Knight and Butterfly Dagger - Elma to create an infinite number of spell counters. Strengths A Spell Counter Deck's main advantage lies in the mid to late game,by which point they will have usually generated enough counters to destroy a large number of their opponent's cards and keep up the rate of destruction by "reloading" their monster or using the Citadel's counters. The Spell Counter specific Synchros all have effects that can use counters from anywhere on the field,which with enough counters can make Arcanite Magician and Explosive Magician greater than Judgment Dragon and Heavy Storm respectively. Tempest Magician can reload cards like Breaker the Magical Warrior or Dark Valkyria for more destruction, or with enough counters she can win the duel by inflicting a massive amount of Effect Damage. Weaknesses One of the weaknesses this deck has is its need to rely on the Spell Counters and much more directly to the Magical Citadel of Endymion which even with its invincibility effect could be targeted by cards that could return it to the hand and in this action discarding all the stored up Spell Counters. This deck becomes a very tough contestant in the middle-late game but in the very early game it could have some problems getting started up. Because this deck heavily relies on gaining Spell Counters, cards that negate the activation of Spell Cards can counter this deck. A Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 on the opponent's field will lock this deck down, as well as Spell Canceller. Counter Cleaner and Exhausting Spell can clear all the Spell Counters on the field instantly. Magical Citadel of Endymion can still be destroyed by your opponent playing a new Field Spell Card, making you lose all your spell counters. Field Barrier can prevent your opponent activating a new field spell card but it's second effect will be useless. Recommended Cards Monsters * Apprentice Magician * Breaker The Magical Warrior * Chaos Sorcerer * Crusader of Endymion * Dark Red Enchanter * Defender, The Magical Knight * Crystal Seer * Magical Marionette * Night's End Sorcerer * Ice Queen * The Tricky * Gravekeeper's Guard * Morphing Jar * Magical Exemplar * Summoner Monk * Old Vindictive Magician Spells * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Spell Power Grasp * Magical Dimension * Pot of Avarice * Heavy Storm * Book of Moon * Fissure * Allure of Darkness * Terraforming * Field Barrier * Mage Power * Gather Your Mind * Magical Stone Excavation Traps * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Mirror Force * Magician's Circle * Hidden Book of Spell * Call of the Haunted * Bottomless Trap Hole Extra Deck * Iron Chain Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Explosive Magician * Goyo Guardian * Stardust Dragon * Tempest Magician